Red, Yellow, Pink and Green
by CarmenCleopatra
Summary: It was interesting really, how a boring job could become much more interesting with an accent, a weekly hair change and a pretty odd name... First ever fanfic, please be nice :
1. Not a Typical English Rose

Cleo was incredibly bored.

So bored her brain was beginning to hurt.

And she thought this job was going to be at least a tad more interesting than her last one.

When looking through a list of jobs that accepted her criteria of degrees and expertise, the crime lab looked perfect. Science was a total passion, and she was a total murder mystery freak. It made her feel better whenever coming home, just to know she was making a difference in Vegas.

Yep, she was in Vegas.

She couldn't believe it. Coming from the English countryside, where her style and hair had given her grief, it was almost a blessing that there was somewhere where she could do something she loved without being judged for who she was. But today, the Criminals of Nevada were having a break.

Good for Vegas, bad for her.

Cleo knew it was stupid; the rule was the fewer criminals the better, but this was pointless. There was the cute CSI she had met on her first day, Greg, who was constantly flirting (and who still hadn't asked her out yet) and Nick and Ray always were good for conversations about anything to do with science. But there was no DNA to compare, no epithelia's, no nothing. The atmosphere in the mood was icy, and Cleo almost thought it ironic that she'd dyed her hair blue that week.

"Someone's in a mood."

"That was more of a statement than a question, wasn't it Hodges?" Cleo bit back, happy for any banter she could possibly get, even if it _was _with a suck up.

"Your boyfriend says that he has something for you to look at in his office," Hodges picked up a piece of paper left on the table, and began to tear it into shreds, "hopefully it's something important. I want my lab as soon as possible." Cleo rolled her eyes, ignoring the annoying ripping noise and Hodges' attempt at an English accent when he said the word _boyfriend_. Standing up and making a point of scraping her chair across the floor, she walked out of the lab, not caring that half the lab was staring at her massive heels, due to it _not being normal for Cleo…_

"Hey Queenie!" Cleo smiled when she saw Nick walking towards his shared office, "where you off to?"

"Same place as you commoner, Greg wanted to show me something." Nick laughed.

"Is that just an excuse for you to go and see him, cause that's the one he uses when he wants to see you…"

"Oh shush…" Cleo stuck her tongue out. For all the stick she got for it, she just wished that Greg would get it over with and just ask her out. The entire world knew they liked each other, and they saw one another every Friday evening, which could be argued, was basically date night.

Nick walked into his office with Cleo and saw Greg's face fall. Gesturing wildly behind Cleo's back, Nick tried to notify Greg that absolutely nothing was going on with him and Cleo, but Greg was already too absorbed in his papers. Cleo noticed the change in attitude and raised an eyebrow at Nick, who shook his head.

"Hey babes, what's so important?" Greg smiled to himself, taking pleasure in Cleo's nickname for him. But the smile was soon gone as it had appeared, as Greg looked into her chocolate brown eyes and sighed.

"I hope Hodges didn't make it out to be more than it is..." Cleo smiled, secretly pleased that Hodges had given her a reason to see her almost boyfriend. She was going to come a visit anyway, but now no one could say she had no reason.

"Why? Cause he kind of did." Greg shook his head, also pleased at Hodges' exaggeration. Nick stifled a laugh. Cleo looked round at him and rolled her eyes, mouthed "don't judge me" and turned back to Greg (who in her opinion was much better looking, and more interesting.)

"Ah it's nothing; just there was another lead on that breaking and entering that I thought you'd be interested in…" Greg looked over Cleo's shoulder to see that Nick had miraculously disappeared.

"That's not it darling, so spill." Greg looked at Cleo and blinked twice. All he could think was how much he wanted to kiss her.

So he did.

Cleo suddenly felt Greg's lips on her and sighed. _Finally…_ She kissed him back, taking his face in her hands and moaning quietly.

"What took you so bloody long?" She whispered against his lips when they finally finished. He smiled, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank freakin' GOD!" Nick's voice broke them from the moment, and they both looked at him. Greg took Cleo's hand in his and smiled shyly at Nick. Cleo rolled her eyes, slipped her hand out of Greg's and hugged Nick.

"Not jealous, are we commoner?"

"Me?" Nick looked at her in mock horror, and hugged her back, "I'll be inconsolable for weeks Queenie…" Cleo giggled and Nick laughed. Greg walked over and took Cleo's hand back in his. Cleo sighed, it felt so safe and warm. Nick winked at her and patted Greg on the back.

"Thanks." Muttered Greg. Cleo squeezed his hand. This, she thought, was going to be amazing.


	2. Cleopatra, Incest and Boring Boys

Thanks to her amazing mood, Cleo wasn't even bothered by the wolf whistles coming from Nick. Instead she spent the rest of her day thinking, something she rarely got to do.

One thing she thought about most was how she met Greg…

"_Well, he is one mighty fine sample… What d'ya think Cleopatra?" Cleo rolled her eyes, already annoyed by girl who was accompanying her to work for their first day. They'd both met up at an open day, and according to __**her**_**, **_they were now 'best buddies'._

"_My name is Cleo, Jamie." Jamie rolled her eyes and giggled, obviously not hearing the pissed tone in Cleo's voice. Cleo wasn't short for anything. Especially not Cleopatra._

"_Yeah, isn't your younger brother Ptolemy? Aren't you going to marry him…?" Cleo was about to slap Jamie, when they bumped into their supervisor, Catherine Willows._

"_No incest in the lab please ladies. Not on your first day, anyway…" Cleo laughed a deep throaty laugh, while Jamie blushed. Catherine introduced herself, explained the rules and told Jamie she was in the wrong place. "You're in day sweetie." And that was the last of Jamie, who waved to Cleo and went._

"_Thanks," Catherine looked surprised._

"_For what Cleo?"_

"_Getting rid of her. She didn't stop calling me Cleopatra…"_

"_And that's where the Ptolemy joke came from I'm guessing?" Cleo laughed and nodded her head. She knew she was going to like Catherine Willows. Catherine showed her the lab, told her to where to find everyone if she was feeling lost, and went on her way. Cleo donned a lab coat, put on her glasses, and thanked God that Catherine hadn't pointed out her hair or her accent. Her hair was purple this month, (she thought pink was a bit too outrageous for the first day) and was cut short, so it didn't get in the way. She looked around and sighed. This was nice, she thought. _

"_So you're the new DNA girl then?" She turned towards the door and smiled. Nick Stokes, the guy she'd met for her interview, "Cleo?" she nodded shyly, completely out of character. Nick smiled, "thought you'd get the job, you were awesome." Cleo smiled and nodded again._

"_Thanks for being so nice to me on my interview Nick, it was really helpful." Nick grinned and shrugged his shoulders._

"_Pretty girl who's nice and good at her job? How could anyone say no? And you've got an awesome name. Not to mention your hair… Greg is gonna have a field day on that one." Cleo obviously looked confused, because then Nick went on to explain, "Greg was a DNA tech, then he thought that was too boring so he became a CSI."_

"_You calling me boring Stokes?" Cleo asked, eyebrow raised._

"_Not at all Queenie, not at all." Cleo grinned as he saluted her, "I'll come by later, make sure Hodges doesn't kill you, kay?"_

"_Kay commoner." Cleo waved Nick goodbye, winking as she did, and went back to looking around the lab. She hoped one day she would know everyone like Nick did, with nicknames and everything. She pulled out her phone and sighed. Multiple texts from multiple family members, checking she hadn't been killed yet. She laughed at a text from her mum, which mentioned the Las Vegas crime statistics, when she heard someone clear their throat from behind her._

"_Nice hair." That voice she recognised. Slowly turning to face him, she rolled her eyes._

"_Just because my accent, hair and name are slightly out of the ordinary Hodges, doesn't mean you can mock me." He smirked at her, and then moved back to the other lab, obviously not bothered by her enough yet. Cleo sighed. This was kind of dull. She was expecting at least one case._

"_Hannah, I have some epithelials for you to test for the serial killer…" Cleo turned around to see a thirty something CSI who looked incredibly confused._

"_Hannah's not here at the moment, can I take a message?" Oh no, she was flirting. Already? This guy was fit, it had to be said, but it was not the time. _

"_Ha ha very funny, who are you?" Cleo's smile was reduced slightly by his annoyed tone. Don't mess with him then…_

"_Cleo Baker, new DNA tech person. Don't call me Cleopatra cos that is not my name and my brother's name is not Ptolemy, and incest is not my thing." The CSI smiled slightly, handing her the plastic bag, so Cleo decided to keep going, "I'd also prefer no mention about my hair, cos yeah, I know, it's odd. Oh, and just for a heads up, it changes monthly, possibly weekly, depends on the mood." The CSI gave her an awed look._

"_Greg Sanders at your service ma'am…" Cleo looked at him._

"_You're Greg? Hmm, and Nick said you were fun."_

Cleo remembered Greg desperately trying to prove to her that he was fun. He began to change his hair every couple of months, gave her coffee tips, even sang to her. Nick said it was amazing. He hadn't seen Greg like this for years.

"_It's probably your charm Queenie, you know, with your fiery red hair…"_

Cleo had to agree with him there.


	3. Thank God My Boyfriend isn't Like Han's

"Where do you want to go?"

"What?" Cleo had almost fallen asleep. Jet lag seemed to hit her at really random moments; even months after she'd arrived in America.

"You know," Greg nudged her, suddenly shy and sweet, "for our first date?" Cleo yawned unintentionally, shaking her head to wake herself up.

"Oh Greg I don't know. We could just go round to yours, pizza, movie. I'm so bloody tired I think I might fall asleep standing up…" she almost fell over, but Greg caught her, chuckling as he did so. "See? My point is proven." She shook her hair, now green with black streaks, brushed down her lab coat and grinned at Greg. "What do you think?"

"Sexy as hell" Greg remarked, right of the bat. Cleo laughed and winked at him, pulling him close.

"Not me stupid, although I'd have to agree with you there…" Greg rolled his eyes, "the date. We could go to my place, but you know, my bedroom is basically full of boxes," she looked him dead in the eye, "and I hear that's a total turnoff." Greg blushed slightly, his hand on her waist, but he didn't lose his cool. Cleo kissed him quickly on the lips and grinned. "Got to work darling, but I'll see you later, m'kay?"

"Ok, and how about six?" Cleo must have given him a confused look, "you know, for our first date? I get off at five thirty, and I need to sort the apartment out…" She smiled warmly, and nodded, turning away from him before he could see her flush with excitement. He kissed her cheek and left, and it was all she could do to stop herself from celebrating then and there in the lab.

"Date night then?" Hannah asked, grinning like an idiot. Cleo rolled her eyes. Hannah annoyed her slightly. She was always so cheerful, always smiling, not that Cleo hadn't been smiling all the time for the past two weeks. At least she had a valid reason. She ignored Hannah, and went back to looking at some sperm down a microscope, her _favourite_ past time. She could hear Nick sniggering to himself. The one downside to this relationship…

"Yes, Hannah." Cleo tried not to sound icy, but the 'go away in her voice was still definitely there. Hannah didn't get the hint.

"O.M.G you guys are _sooo _cute! Have you kissed him yet?" Cleo suppressed yet another eye roll. Hannah knew they'd kissed. The whole police department did. It wasn't her fault that her 'lab partner' had the memory span of a freaking fish.

"Yes, Hannah." The 'go away' in her voice was even stronger. She saw Sara walking past, and tried to send her a telepathic message. "_Come on Sara; please get me out of here, please, please, please…" _

It didn't work.

Hannah continued to coo over Cleo and Greg, who she had nicknamed Cleg. Cleo continued her work, wondering why her relationship had to be named after a less than favourable British politician. She began to clock watch, and as Hannah began to talk about her boyfriend back in California, Cleo watched the clock slow down. Cleo had to admit that Hannah did seem to have issues with her boyfriend. Trevor (or was it Troy?) seemed to be incredibly possessive and violent with Hannah, who Cleo had to admit was attractive. But if Trevor/Troy had been her boyfriend, she would have left him, reported him to the police, done anything. But Hannah seemed oblivious, and as Cleo began to listen more carefully, she became more and more worried.

"Han, you have to talk someone other than me about Trevor, maybe Catherine, or Sara. He seems too possessive and violent for you to be happy with him. Has he ever hit you?" Cleo noticed how quickly Hannah shook her head and pulled a face that screamed _you're lying dear and you know it, _but Hannah had turned her back, because she obviously now realised she had said too much. Cleo looked up at the clock. Six. Finally. She hugged Hannah, told her if she needed anything to call, and clocked out.

She never made it to Greg's house.


	4. Screaming at Lateness

Greg was really worried.

Cleo hadn't turned up to their date, and hadn't called him to cancel.

He knew that it wasn't a rejection. She seemed as crazy about him as he did about her, and she had suggested the date. He'd cleaned up the apartment, showered, put on the new clothes he'd bought especially, and waited. He'd even rented her favourite film.

But she wasn't there. And it was coming up to eight.

When Greg turned up at the lab, Nick had made some joke about how he couldn't believe Cleo had rejected him, although he had expected it… Then he saw the look on Greg's face.

"Have you seen Cleo? She hasn't turned up to my place yet." Nick shook his head looking at the clock as he did so.

"Wasn't she meant to be there, like, an hour ago?" Greg nodded, and Nick racked his brains for an excuse for the alternative Lab Tech. "Maybe she's still getting ready…?" But Greg had begun shaking his head before Nick had even finished his sentence.

"Cleo hates being late, as in, she'll freak if we're thirty seconds late to something. Come on dude, can't you give me something?"

"Man, you know my rep with woman. It's not good. Everyone I've gone out with, something's gone horribly wrong." Greg cried out in frustration and turned toward the lab. Hannah was still there, probably burning something, and Greg suddenly realised that if anyone knew where Cleo had gone, she would.

"Hannah!" the younger girl jumped, turning to face Greg.

"God Sanders, ever heard of knocking?" Hannah was a completely different person around Greg, sarcastic and cruel. It was rumoured that she had liked him, and him going out with Cleo was completely his fault, all the pain that she felt, everything.

"Where's Cleo?" she looked at him incredulously, which annoyed Greg even more, "where is she Young? She didn't turn up at my place an hour and a half ago, and don't give me some crap, about how she was getting ready, cos I know she wasn't." Hannah looked shocked.

"But… she left here at six. She was looking forward to it. She said goodbye, hugged me, told me to call her tomorrow and clocked out." Greg began to pace back and forth, "have you called her?" He almost began to laugh, but didn't.

"What do you think I've been doing since six forty five? Playing hang man on my computer?" Hannah ignored the sarcastic comment, and pulled out her own phone. She called Cleo, expecting her to go straight to voice mail. But it didn't.

"Hello Hannah." Hannah's heart stopped. Greg looked at her, his eyes widened, and he went to grab the phone. She stopped him, staring into space.

"Trevor." She heard sobbing in the background, and he brain was suddenly in gear. She knew no one else could talk to her boyfriend, especially not Greg, who looked completely insane at that very moment. "Where are you?"

"Oh wouldn't _you _like to know, you liar," Hannah shut her eyes.

"What did I do this time? And what does Cleo have to do with any of this?" She heard Trevor laugh. It was not his normal laugh, it was now evil.

"Oh wouldn't _you _like to know you slut. I knew I should have come to Vegas with you, I knew that I could've kept an eye on you if we were in the same **state**." She opened her eyes and looked at Greg, who was now talking to Nick. This was not going well for her…

"Look, baby, I don't what happened, but I love _you. _Why do you think I would be thinking of anyone but you?" She pulled the phone away from her ear, put the phone on loudspeaker and called Greg over. She gestured at him to be quiet, and continued to talk to her psychopathic boyfriend. "Why have you taken my best friend anyway? If you wanted to get back and me, you could've got me. You're hurting a load of people by doing this Trevor." Greg looked at Hannah as if she was completely insane.

"But that's what I want to do Han. Hurt the people who took you away from me, well, the one person who stole your heart…" Realisation hit Hannah like a brick wall. Of course…

"Trevor, listen to me," she could hear the urgency in her voice, and knew that Trevor could too, "he was just a crush. He was nice to me on my first day of work, I thought he was cute. It was _nothing _that you should be worried about." Nick was now in the lab, looking at Hannah incredulously, "and anyway, why would I want him? He's not as good looking as you…"

"Oh shut up slut!" Trevor screamed down the phone, "you are cheating on me, and you know it! So now she," they heard Cleo scream in pain, "gets to suffer for it."

"Why are you doing this?" Greg yelled down the phone. They all heard Trevor give a wheezy laugh, and Nick had to restrain Greg from punching the phone.

"Because you did the same to me." The phone beeped as Trevor hung up, and Greg punched the lab desk. Nick began to pace back and forth when Catherine entered.

"Why's everyone so hung up? You're all supposed to be off by now." Hannah looked at Catherine and tried to blink the tears away.

"Cleo's been kidnapped," the sobs took over her, "and it's all my fault."


	5. So You Like Pie?

**Noticed quite a few people have been reading this story (which is absolutely stunning! THANK YOU) but it would be even more stunning if I would get some reviews. My writing is far from perfect, and really, it would help so much. So thanks **

"God you are an idiot aren't you?" Trevor turned around to face his hostage, who was now awake with a bloody lip. He must have quirked his eyebrow, because then Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Bloody hell Trev, I'm a nerdy DNA lab tech who has not even been on one date with your so called 'sworn enemy'. You have just landed yourself a possible jail term for kidnapping and abuse, when really, I might not even like Greg that much, or even worse, he might not even like me that much." Trevor looked at her, dumbfounded, but then found his voice again.

"Well, the CSIs do seem to like you anyways, I think that losing you would be just the kick up the ass they all needed." Cleo looked into his eyes and glared.

"This goes deeper than Greg, doesn't it?" Trevor laughed again, sounding even less normal than before.

"Of course it does! Do you think that this," he held his hands up in a dramatic movement, "is all for that stupid Hannah?" Cleo grimaced. Sure, she didn't like Hannah that much, but she didn't dislike her that much either. Her brain whirred as she searched for an answer as to why Trevor had become so hell bent on destroying her.

"Someone committed a crime, one that either affected you or your family," Trevor stared at her, as if she was crazy, so she continued anyway, "and the police did nothing about it." Trevor nodded slowly.

"How did you know?" Cleo shrugged her shoulders,

"Lucky guess?" Trevor grinned, and that scared Cleo even more than the shouting had earlier that evening.

"You are a _clever _girl, aren't you Miss Baker?" Trevor brushed his hand along her chest and Cleo shuddered. She tried to move away, but her arms where bound together and her body was strapped to the chair. "So much more clever than Hannah. She was tying me down… with you," he brought his face inches away from hers, "you I can be myself."

"Who? The sadistic psychopathic freak who everyone doesn't know yet hates anyway?" Trevor slapped her, and Cleo felt the sting make her eye water. "When am I going to see my friends and family again?" _More importantly Greg… _she added at the end.

"Never." He answered, as if answering a simple question, like whether he liked pie. Cleo looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Sorry?"

"Never." And as Trevor left her by herself to wallow in her thoughts, all she could think was a prayer, that contained the words:

_Let me get out of this __**alive.**_


	6. The Little Voices Won't Leave Me

It was amazing how slowly three hours could go.

Hannah had been sitting in the lab, staring into space, while the rest of the crime lab was working on finding out where Cleo was. Nick and Ray had set off for California, but no one knew where Trevor was.

No one except Hannah.

She was torn completely in half. She did love Trevor after all. But what he was doing to Cleo was just wrong. He saw how much this was tearing Greg up, and knew that Cleo was her friend.

She just couldn't help feeling that if this situation had been different, if it had been her who was being beaten and hurt, then no one would've cared. Nick would not be on his way to California, there would be no news reports, her parents would not be sitting with Catherine, discussing the situation. Because there would be no situation. Happy Hannah would be back in the lab tomorrow morning , and when she wouldn't turn up, there would be Cleo, who had listened to her last night, who would wonder where she was, then leave it until it was too late.

Hannah knew this was the depression talking. It was the little voice in her head, making her do the wrong thing. She started to cry, sobs wracking her fragile frame. Catherine saw Hannah sobbing, and carefully approached her.

"Hannah? What's wrong?" Hannah couldn't answer, her head was clouded with visions of Cleo, beaten and broken. Catherine wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl and held her.

"I know where Cleo is," Hannah coughed out, "and I don't know why I didn't tell anyone," the lie tasted bitter, "but I know." Catherine continued to hold her, and began to stroke her hair.

"Hannah, where is she?" Hannah looked at Catherine.

"My house."

III

When the police arrived at Hannah's house, as quickly as they could, Brass banged on the door, hoping desperately that Hannah hadn't been lying.

"Las Vegas Police, open up!" They all heard a noise, and the door slowly opened to reveal Cleo, her clothes torn and her face covered in blood.

"Hey everybody," she smiled slightly, "nice to see you," she swayed a little and giggled. "Sorry I didn't get dressed up, but I don't think this is my house…" And then she collapsed.

**Short, I know, but I wasn't feeling incredibly inspired. Anyway, I want to get a Smallville New Year Fanfiction up, before tomorrow, so wish me luck… **


	7. It Takes A Hospital To Talk

"God Cleo, you had me worried." Greg held Cleo's hand as if she was going to disappear if he didn't, and watched as she slept. The whole ordeal had left her with cuts and bruises, and a massive black eye. He knew he was being ridiculous, but Greg couldn't help and blame himself.

"Don't blame yourself darling," he looked up at Cleo, whose eyes were still shut, but her face was now a mask of pain she was trying to hide, "I saw the idiot on the way to your house." She chuckled humourlessly, "and when he approached me I tried to ignore him, dear God I tried, but he wouldn't leave me alone, and I shouldn't have given my name, cos then I swear his eyes lit up and then he grabbed me and…" Greg shushed her, stroking her hair carefully.

"It's not your fault either. It's his," _and Hannah's, _he added mentally. Cleo could obviously tell what he was thinking, and shook her head slowly, opening her eyes.

"Don't blame her Greg. Did you hear what Catherine said? She is a closeted depressive, who was quite close to mental breakdown. And _Trevor_ hurt me in so many ways," she sighed, "how could Hannah even deal with that for a week, let alone over a year?" Greg smiled at Cleo.

"He's still hiding you know? Somewhere out there, that," he refrained from swearing, knowing the nurse would tell him off yet again, "guy is walking free, cos Hannah didn't tell us where he was." Cleo chuckled again, squeezing his hand. She missed Monday. Monday was when Greg had just asked her out, when she was still talking to Hannah, who could honestly make her day better. Monday she knew nothing of Hannah's past, nothing of her inside torment, her physical pain, her abusive relationship history. Cleo wanted to go back to Monday, and knew that she would miss bubbly happy Hannah, the one who introduced her to all the Lab Techs (Hodges _not _included) and gave her ideas for her next hair colour.

"You know she's scared right? Scared and hurt and completely paranoid. The reason she told no one is because she was jealous and not thinking straight," Greg gave her a look, "no seriously, hear me out, okay? Cos she had this image in her brain, of what would have happened if she was the one who had disappeared. All she could think was that if she was in my position, no one would care. That's obviously untrue. Thanks to the information she gave me the evening I disappeared about her psycho boyfriend, I would've raised the alarm bells as soon as she was late for work." She groaned, which made Greg check whether she was ok.

"I'm _fine_ worry guts. Just annoyed."

"At what?"

"At the fact that my people observation skills have failed me for the first and worst time they could." Cleo smiled to herself, "you know I was in the armed forces for a bit right?" Greg shook his head, amazed, "yeah I know. They weren't hugely into my hair colours. But I learnt tons from it, one of those things was how to read people and their movements." Cleo closed her eyes, "you know, thinking back, Hannah was showing all the signs of an unstable mind. She'd be quiet for ages, wouldn't make eye contact. I only found out a couple of days ago that she was from California, which shows she doesn't like to tell people her position unless they're cards are completely shown. I gave her my confidence, so therefore she gave me hers." Greg looked down, automatically feeling bad for judging Hannah off the bat.

"Do you know why he kidnapped you?" He looked up at Cleo who still had her eyes shut. She didn't move, and he took that as an invitation to continue, "he was jealous. Of me. Ridiculous, I know, but he heard about Hannah's crush, and so he decided to make me feel the same pain. Hannah tried to talk him out of hurting you, explained that she felt nothing for me, even though we all know that's a lie, but she told him everything he wanted to hear. And he took none of it. I think he may have read her e-mails or something to you, and he wanted me to suffer, because I was the one who was making him suffer," Greg laughed, "you know, I didn't actually know how much you meant to me, right? So this was a big shock. You suddenly disappear, on the evening of our first date. So when you don't turn up, I begin to feel hurt, like, really badly hurt. Cos I honestly thought we had a shot. Then I realise that you wouldn't do this. So when we find out you've been kidnapped, my heart stops. Like, literally.

"You mean a lot to me Cleo, and I hope you feel the same about me. Shame it took you being kidnapped for me to realise, hey?"


End file.
